This proposal has the goal of organizing a conference entitled "Neuro-immuno-physiology of the gastrointestinal mucosa: implications for inflammatory diseases" to be held in Phoenix, Arizona, January 24-27, 1992. The meeting will bring together a group of internationally known investigators to codify an emerging area of enteric biology. An equally important aim will be to promote formal and informal interactions between these established investigators and more junior scientists. To this end, funds are requested to provide travel grants to post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty who submit meritorious abstracts to the meeting. Plenary sessions will be convened where invited speakers will discuss the following topics: Barrier function of the epithelium Immune and other effector cells of the lamina propria Secretory and other epithelial responses to inflammation Interactions of immune cells and mediators with the nervous system Neuroimmune modulation of epithelial function Pathophysiology of inflammation An introductory lecture, a poster session and a concluding round table discussion on the implications of the findings for intestinal inflammatory diseases will also be held. The small meeting format will maximize the possibility for productive interchanges of ideas between the multidisciplinary group of scientists that are carrying out studies in this area. In total, the conference is expected to clarify current findings and suggest new directions for studies in neuro-immuno- physiology of the intestine. An increased understanding of this topic should improve our ability to develop improved therapies for inflammatory bowel disease.